


Oversized Hoodies

by I_have_lost_control_of_my_life



Series: Sleeves of my Sweater [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cute Hinata Shouyou, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Sharing Clothes, Theft, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_lost_control_of_my_life/pseuds/I_have_lost_control_of_my_life
Summary: Almost reaching the boy's knees, the hoodie dangled loosely off of his lean frame, hanging just low enough on his collarbone to reveal the faded yellow shirt he was wearing beneath it. There should have been nothing appealing about this sight in front of him, and yet, for some reason, Tobio’s mouth had gone dry and he could hardly pull oxygen into his lungs. The overwhelming desire to reach out and touch Hinata was only stopped by him digging his nails into the flesh of his palms to distract himself.~~~During their third year, Hinata becomes a thief and Tobio suffers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Sleeves of my Sweater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911349
Comments: 26
Kudos: 410





	Oversized Hoodies

He almost died the first time it happened. 

Well, maybe _death_ is too strong of a word, but it was the only one Tobio could think of that would explain the way his heart was trying to beat itself out of existence at the sight in front of him. No one can deny that a lot has happened to Tobio in the last three years. He’s learned how to work with his teammates on the court, made lifelong friends, and somehow managed to not flunk out of high school; although the most important thing that happened to him was probably Hinata Shouyou. He’s learned a lot about his friend during the course of their unique relationship, including the fact that there were simply too many ways to describe his small teammate. Energetic, athletic, kind, supportive: all of those words are a fundamental part of who Hinata is as a person. 

However, if Tobio had to pick a defining trait, it would have to be that, above all else, his best friend is a dumbass.

This was by no means news to him; after all, the tall setter had known since his first encounter with the boy all the way back in junior high that he didn’t think about anything unrelated to volleyball and winning. (Not that Tobio was much better, but still.) Because of this, it wasn’t that big of a surprise for him when the red headed boy reluctantly admitted that he forgot to bring an extra jacket to school on one of the coldest days of the year. However, when Tobio left his friend alone for five minutes in his room only to return to Hinata absolutely _swimming_ in one of his blue volleyball hoodies?

That was a bit of a shock.

It should be known that Tobio was not a _complete_ idiot when it came to his own feelings, regardless of what stupid Tsukishima said. He had been aware for quite some time that the way he felt about Hinata had swerved dangerously into “romantic attraction” at some point in the last few years of their friendship, and Tobio was completely helpless but to be pulled along for the ride. Usually, Tobio was resigned to this fact, accepting that there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. However, there were some days (like today) where he would question what the hell his heart was thinking because _surely_ the sight of his friend in his clothes should not be enough to send him into cardiac arrest. 

To most normal people, Hinata probably looked like an idiot. Almost reaching the boy's knees, the hoodie dangled loosely off of his lean frame, hanging just low enough on his collarbone to reveal the faded yellow shirt he was wearing beneath it. There should have been nothing appealing about this sight in front of him, and yet, for some reason, Tobio’s mouth had gone dry and he could hardly pull oxygen into his lungs. The overwhelming desire to reach out and touch the smaller teen in front of him was only stopped by him digging his nails into the flesh of his palms to distract himself. Apparently he had been staring for too long because suddenly a hand was waving in his face, and Tobio had to blink a few times before his mind cleared enough to process what was happening. 

“Bakeygama!” Hinata nearly shouted in his face. “You look more constipated than usual. What happened?”

“You’re in my hoodie.” 

Tobio didn’t even register what exactly he had said until he noticed the light blush steadily growing on Hinata’s cheeks. Every curse word in his vocabulary flashed through his head at the uncomfortable silence that stretched on in the room. He could feel his face burn as Hinata’s expression slowly morphed into something that Tobio wasn’t quite sure how to decipher.

“Yeah… Is that not okay?” Hinata’s words were slow, methodical like he was talking to a spooked animal instead of his best friend. 

Was it okay? He wasn’t entirely sure. While these feelings certainly weren’t new, seeing Hinata like this made them at least ten times more intense. Then again, if he said no, the other boy would probably ask why, and then what would Tobio say? _You can’t wear my clothes because apparently when I see you in them it makes me want to shove my tongue down your throat._

Yeah, not even Tobio was that much of an idiot.

It was probably only a one time thing anyway, right?

“It's fine, Dumbass.”

He regretted it instantly when Hinata smiled victoriously, looking like Tobio had declared that he was the best volleyball player in the world instead simply saying that he was allowed to wear his hoodie. It was an expression that somehow managed to send pleasant tingles up his spine and fill him with apprehension. He got the feeling that Hinata was proposing some kind of competition between them, only this time Tobio had no fucking clue what he had signed up for.

“Thanks Kageyama-kun~” he sang as he bounced towards the living room while Tobio’s useless heart jackrabbited in his chest.

~~~

After that, Hinata started stealing his clothes _all the fucking time_. Anytime the two were alone together, the shorter teen would somehow end up in an article of his clothing. Tobio didn’t even know how Hinata ended up with so much of his clothes. They weren’t even always at his house when Hinata would suddenly appear wearing one of Tobio’s shirts that had mysteriously vanished a few days prior. He had to be stealing them, but Tobio had no idea when he managed to do so. Hinata was at his house all of the time, but they were never separated for long enough to justify the shorter boy’s stolen collection.

A few weeks into this development, and Tobio was just about ready to rip his hair out. It was getting more difficult to restrain himself from doing something that would definitely ruin their relationship, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with all of these stupid thoughts and feelings. He almost caved one day when he walked into his living room and Hinata was wearing a pair of his sweatpants, hanging dangerously low on his hips, even after they had been tied as tight as they could go. It was infuriating.

All of his frustrations hit a climax when Hinata finally took it a step too far.

The setter didn’t notice when his friend vanished a few minutes before the team was officially done cleaning the gym; he was too busy trying to show one of the first years how to fold the net properly for storage. It had been a long day of practice, and he and Hinata had decided to forgo their extra practice to go watch old volleyball games at Tobio’s house. He was the last to step into the club room, barely paying mind to the hushed whispers and muted laughter, a fact that he instantly regretted when he saw what (who) was causing it.

Standing in the middle of the room was Hinata, smiling and laughing wearing _Tobio’s fucking jersey_ like it was nothing.

The bold **_2_ ** that usually rested on Tobio’s chest now resided by Hinata’s stomach, the fabric going so far down his body that you couldn’t see his shorts underneath it. 

Tobio’s entire body was _on fire_. Every other instance of Hinata in his clothes paled in comparison to the sheer fucking desire that boiled in his veins at the sight of the other’s pale skin peeking out from the collar of the uniform and those powerful legs out on full display. He was completely unaware of the apprehension running through the first and second years at the sight of his expression and the obnoxious laughter from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi by the window. All he could focus on were those brown eyes that had latched onto his from across the room, dancing with mischievousness and amusement. When Hinata bit his bottom lip, Tobio almost passed out.

“What do you think, Yamayama-kun? Would I make a good Vice Captain?”

Then Hinata smiled at him, fiddling with the hem of his jersey. Logically, Tobio knew that was his cue to say something snarky back about the boy being a dumbass, but he was completely frozen, any thought he could have possibly said out loud completely shriveled on the tip of his tongue. Tobio’s heart stopped beating around the same time his lungs forgot how to breathe, leaving him a giant heap of disaster. 

The setter continued to stare, resulting in that heart-stopping smile growing even further. Tobio had to get out of there before he did something idiotic like slamming Hinata into the wall and kissing him senseless in front of the entire goddamn team.

God, Tobio was so fucked. 

“I need to… go. To the bathroom.”

Then he was sprinting as far from that nightmare as possible. He eventually did end up in a bathroom stall, sitting on the ground and desperately trying to push thoughts of Hinata in nothing but his jersey out of his mind. After ten minutes of just catching his breath, someone walked into the bathroom, pausing right outside of his stall. 

“Come on, Kageyama! It’s time to go over to your house to watch games!” The shit eating grin was evident, even without seeing his face.

What did he do to deserve this?

~~~

Hinata was oddly quiet as he skipped right next to Tobio, bumping their shoulders so often that Tobio was beginning to think that it wasn’t accidental. As soon as he opened the door, the teen besides him bolted inside, barely sparing a second to take off his shoes as he made a beeline for Tobio’s room. The setter gave a startled shout before scrambling after him, grateful that his parents were both out for work.

“Dumbass! What-” The words died when he saw Hinata digging through his closet, shirtless for some godforsaken reason. “What are you doing?” His voice did _not_ crack, no matter what lies Hinata tried to tell later.

“Looking for a hoodie.”

“Huh?”

“I got cold so I’m looking for a hoodie.” 

Tobio’s eyes trailed to the purple shirt hazardously tossed to the side by his bed and frowned. Before he could think of a response, Hinata was exclaiming in excitement, recklessly yanking his favorite gray hoodie out of the closet before putting it on. The sweatshirt was big on Tobio, so it practically engulfed Hinata, trailing just past his knees. He looked adorable, especially when he tried to roll up the sleeves only to fail because there was just too much fabric. The warm wash of fondness that roared through his chest was quickly squashed down. He couldn’t… he couldn’t do this anymore. This was too much, the final straw after the jersey incident. 

“You can’t wear my clothes anymore, Hinata.”

Instead of looking upset like he was expecting, Hinata looked curious, and maybe even a little excited. “And why not, Kageyama?”

Tobio’s face scrunched up. “Because I said not to, dumbass.”

His hair was a blur as he shook his head. “No, no, no. _Why_ don’t you want me to wear your clothes anymore? You used to be fine with it.”

He could feel the light flush growing across his face and felt even more frustrated when Hinata smiled at the sight. “Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because it makes me want to touch you more than I already do, and I don’t know how to handle that!” 

Everything frozen as the truth festered between them, finally out in the open. His throat felt tight and his eyes burned and Tobio desperately wanted to run away from this, from the truth and the boy standing in front of him looking absolutely ridiculous in that stupid fucking hoodie. Pathetically, he covered his face with his hands, terrified of seeing whatever facial expression Hinata was wearing. Was he horrified? Disgusted? Maybe he was just confused. Would he stop talking to Tobio altogether? The thought made his heart twinge in his chest, but he would accept it if that’s what it came down to. 

“You really are an idiot, Tobio.”

His blue eyes snapped open at the sound of his given name on the shorter teen’s tongue.

“Wha-” A strong shove cut him off, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his bed. Before he could even process this new position, there was a weight on his lap and suddenly all of the oxygen in the room vanished because Hinata was sitting on his fucking lap and was pressing their foreheads together. 

“Touch me.”

Tobio was on the brink of having an aneurysm. “ _What?!_ ”

“Touch me.” Hinata shifted a bit, grabbing the setter’s hands and placing them on his small waist. Tobio had to bite back a gasp because this sudden position was too much, but at the same time _not enough_.

Still, a small seed of doubt wormed its way into his heart. “Didn’t you hear what I said, Dumbass? When I say ‘touch you,’ I mean-”

“I know what you meant!” Hinata shouted, agitated. “Has it ever occurred to you, _Bakayama,_ ” his slender fingers began to play with the hair on the back of Tobio’s head which was incredibly distracting, “that maybe I was wearing your clothes for a reason?” When Tobio just gaped, still slightly disoriented, Hinata just rolled his eyes fondly before a small smile graced his lips. “I like the way you look at me when I’m in your clothes. You look like you want to kiss me.”

He couldn’t even deny that fact because a majority of the time his thoughts were solely focused on kissing Hinata when he was him in his oversized clothes. It was overwhelming, and Tobio had no clue how to navigate whatever the hell the situation was. Thankfully, Hinata has always been good at reading him.

Their noses bumped together lightly as Hinata inched their faces closer together. “You know,” he whispered, “you can kiss me now. If you want.”

Lightning shot down his spine. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, as if waiting for the other teen to back away, Tobio closed the distance between their lips until they finally met, short and sweet, barely lasting a second before he pulled away. 

“Can I do that again?” Tobio asked, uncharacteristically shy.

Hinata didn’t bother with a verbal answer, instead opting to surge forward, painfully smashing their lips together. It took some adjusting, but eventually they started moving in sync and the dam in Tobio’s chest shattered. Every single pent up emotion and want he’d been holding back for months (maybe even years) was released at once, and he was _soaring_. His grip on Hinata’s waist tightened, desperately trying to keep himself anchored with this development. 

Fingers tangled into his hair until it was almost painful, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind because it was just confirmation that this was _real._ He wasn’t dreaming. Hinata was really here, _kissing him_ because he returned his feelings. After so much time had passed without any indication that Hinata might like him back, Tobio had just assumed he would always have to shove away the way he felt about his best friend, but now it was out and the open, and _reciprocated_ , and that…

That somehow made him happier than playing volleyball did.

Hinata was the first to pull back, panting slightly and resting his forehead against Tobio’s. His brown eyes opened, looking darker and more ecstatic than they had earlier. “Well now there’s no way I’m going to stop stealing your clothes, Kageyama.”

Tobio scoffed. “You’re a dumbass.” The words held no venom, only an insufferable amount of fondness. 

He received a light slap across his arm for that comment, but the slight sting was nothing compared to the absolute tidal wave of emotions that surged through him when Hinata wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his chest. He was so caught off guard that he could hardly be blamed for what slipped out of his mouth next.

“You don’t have to steal my clothes. You can just borrow them whenever you want.”

The smaller teen slowly moved back, something akin to wonder dancing in his eyes. “What did you just say?”

Blue eyes focused resolutely on the floor as Tobio willed away the blush rushing onto his face. “I said you don’t have to steal my clothes anymore.”

If he was looking, he would have seen the wide grin gradually take over Hinata’s face at the words, sly and playful. 

“I’m taking your jersey again.”

With that, he was off, sprinting down the hall before Tobio could even blink. When the words processed through his mind, he let out an indignant yell and was stumbling right after him. “You can’t take my jersey, dumbass!” 

“Then you’ll have to stop me Kageyama-kun~!”

By the time he reached the foyer where their bags were abandoned, his hoodie was discarded on the back of the couch and Hinata was pulling the jersey over his head. When he saw Tobio he childishly stuck his tongue out and ran away laughing. It didn’t take Tobio long to catch the other teen who was laughing too hard to be running seriously, but unlike every other time they’d done this before, he didn’t yell or grab Hinata’s hair, instead choosing to hold him tightly against his chest. Hinata wiggled a bit, pretending like he was attempting to get away before melting into Tobio’s arms. 

“I thought you were cold.”

“I was, but now I have you to keep me warm!” The smile sent his way could have lit up the entire solar system and Tobio felt that familiar urge to kiss his best friend, only this time he knew the feeling was mutual. 

Tobio couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face when their lips met again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and am considering making another chapter/work from Hinata's POV. Would anyone be interested in that? This is only my second time writing Kagehina, so I'm totally open to criticism cause I'm always trying to improve. Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> 09-05-2020 Update: So I was playing around with Hinata's POV and I accidentally just wrote the whole thing, so that's going to be put in as another work titled "Impulse" and it will be the second part of this series, so if you want to go check it out! I'm so happy with all of the attention this has received, so thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this!


End file.
